Takuto
"... I'll get it right next time!" Takuto is a Reaper, who masqueraded as a Player, for Week 16 of The Reaper's Game. He has notoriety in several districts in Tokyo’s UG as the Black Rose, a phantom thief-like entity that utilized sneak tactics and Taboo Noise in order to devastate his targets. Appearance Takuto is an eighteen-year-old boy with a dark complexion and lavender-dyed hair. His hair falls in short, choppy tufts that are parted to his left; a pair of hairpins keep most of his unruly hair out of his eyes. He has silver eyes and often wears a lax look to him, easily making himself out to be calm or mischievous in nature. Standing at 157 cm (5’01” ft), Takuto looks as approachable as he makes himself out to be. His clothing taste is simple but pleasing to the eye, opting for monochromatic black and white shirts, sweaters and the like, with grey pants and black and white slip-ons or sneakers. He has several piercings in his ears, most of which consist of silver studs and rings. Simple silver, white or black accessories further accentuate his appearance. As the Black Rose, Takuto wears a black mask that covers his entire face with purple accents underneath his eyes, a dark grey tophat with black roses adorning it, a grey shirt with a darker grey long-sleeved jacket on top, and dark grey pants with darker shoes. He also has light grey gloves and a purple cravat. A cape that is grey on top and has purple to faded periwinkle gradients underneath sits upon his shoulders and reaches down to his knees. His cape’s shape bears a likeness to his Noise form. The black roses he uses are able to imprint people with taboo sigils should they come into contact with them, and the ones on his hat are no exception. His Noise form, Phychordurus Eques, is a 254 cm (8'3" ft.) tall black leafy seadragon with purple to silver gradients replacing his leaf-like lobes. He has a pair of arm-like fins that are fitted to look like blades, which are used to hack and slash at adversaries as if they were swords. As it stands, this form is not going to appear in Shibuya’s Game. Other Notes * Takuto prefers to wear long sleeves, even when the weather is hot. Evidently, Takuto has a high tolerance for hot and cold weather alike. [Post Week 16 info] * Takuto is stronger than he looks, and often forgets his strength around strangers. [Post Week 16 info.] * Before the week began, Takuto's ring-necklace was replaced with a key to Kafu's cafe. After the week ended, Takuto left the key and Kafu's marker at the cafe's mailbox, making his ring necklace his go-to once more. * Takuto wears a black and purple flower that Arita made him. It's tucked behind his right ear. * Takuto, during Day 5 and onwards, sports a Tactical Camo Skirt. He since had to unequip it due to Isa ruining it Day 6 and it drying Day 7. * Takuto's Reaper wing is made up of two wings merged together along his left shoulder, while his right one is a stub. Personality Takuto is a calm boy who vastly takes things in stride. He matches the energies of the people he is surrounded by in his own lax manner, adopting quirks, interests, and mannerisms to better fit himself into social circles. After a conversation with Kafu, Takuto stated that he would try to act more like himself as opposed to fitting in with others, even if he has forgotten how to be "himself." Takuto has a habit to speak in a straightforward, if not blunt, manner. He seems to make it a point to lay as many of his cards down in front of others in hopes that others do the same, as he likes to get along with others and understand what motivates his peers. He seemingly has few secrets to hide. After coming to learn more about the dynamics between Shibuya's residents, Takuto has taken to keeping the full extent of most of his thoughts and feelings to himself. As honest as he tries to be, he feels that protecting others from what could potentially be upsetting thoughts has become a necessity, and the notion brings him no happiness. He is able to keep most secrets well. However, his sympathy with others makes it so that keeping secrets feels like a painful weight to bear; he would find ways to at the very least relay information that would direct others in his desired direction to best protect them. At the worst of times, Takuto would lie, manipulate others and subject them to false leads if it meant they are kept safe... or, at least, out of his way and his goals. The notion brings him no happiness. He enjoys supporting others and watching the people he’s surrounded by becoming better versions of themselves; for that reason, Takuto is not one to seek attention and abstains from the limelight if he could help it, as the positive development of others is far more interesting to him. Takuto is shown to be highly intelligent and passionate. He retains information well and diligently keeps up notes on most things, and gets very excited about the prospect of sharing his knowledge and learning more about things and people. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Takuto seems incredibly gullible and is socially scatterbrained. He often mixing up peoples' names and identities even after being corrected multiple times, hence saying over and again that he'd "get things right next time." Beneath Takuto's easygoing exterior lies a fiercer side. Takuto is not one to allow injustices to slide past him. His observant nature makes him quick to catch onto ill intentions; if he cannot quickly address, if not outright absolve, evils as he sees them, then he would undoubtedly plot for as much within as quick of a timeframe as he can manage. In a pinch, Takuto is resourceful and undaunted by most obstacles. While Takuto possesses a ruthless determination to see his foes annihilated, he is protective of the innocent and strives to encourage those who seem as such. Entry Fee Takuto's entry fee -- his core moral -- was his drive to "spare the innocent" (initially, "protect the innocent.") Takuto's initial instinct to watch out for others and to stop cruelties against them had all but petered out; additionally, his inhibitions against keeping his thoughts and desires to himself had been loosened. Takuto felt that he could do and say anything that gave him satisfaction and power over others. Takuto still felt close to those he liked, and he hesitated to act upon his temporary disdain for the wellbeing of others in the face of his partner, Tobio, and similar persons. Meanwhile, his sense of justice and his drive to destroy the wicked had not disappeared; if anything, his vengeful nature had been drawn out with his entry fee, as he wanted to see Tohru destroyed above all other things. Post Week 16 After the week ended and Takuto got his fee back, Takuto was slammed with guilt and shame. Feeling as if he would be a danger and a burden to Shibuya, he abandoned most signs and belongings he held during his stay in Shibuya and fled the district. The last thing he wanted was to further burden those he's hurt, and he plans to stay clear of the Shibuya ward for a long time... The Black Rose The Black Rose and Takuto are similar in most mannerisms. He maintains a calm persona, which contrasts his straightforward and even rude way of speaking. With the added anonymity that comes with wearing a full face mask, however, the Black Rose takes a bolder, more theatrical way of presenting himself in comparison to Takuto. He is unafraid to use cheap, backhand tactics in order to wriggle his way out of complicated situations, and openly taunts and teases his adversaries whether he’s winning or losing. As with Takuto, however, the Black Rose operates in order to protect the weak and to wipe out the cruel. As brutal as his tactics are, he has little interest in doing any damage towards those uninvolved in his plots. The instance that someone unrelated to his schemes comes into his sights as a defender of his intended target, however, the Black Rose would do whatever he must to get them out of his way, even if he has little desire in doing so. A fraction of this was displayed during the Game Master fight Week 16. Entry fees be cruel mistresses at times. The Black Rose's Reputation The Black Rose has notoriety across Tokyo’s UG as a phantom thief. He would use calling cards to criticize his targets and accompany these accusations with black roses; these roses are capable of imprinting taboo sigils into those they come into contact with, transforming its victims into taboo Noise. By targetting Composers and like entities that lead “cruel” UGs, their respective districts become discordant before ultimately destroying itself, returning the district to the hands of its people. As madness would ensue within the district, the Black Rose would proceed to reap the district of its assets before moving on to another district. So far, REDACTED and Shibuya have been the only UGs that he has failed heists in. Other Notes * Takuto uses ore pronouns. * He also uses numerous ending particles, most of which translate to yeah/right (-yone), isn’t it/don’t you think (-yarou), and huh (-dane). With the previous point in mind, Takuto sounds especially blunt. * As the Black Rose, Takuto is more enunciated with his words... but still blunt. * Pre-Week 16, Takuto admitted across a few conversations that the prospect of others thinking that he would win the Game -- specifically, statements akin to "when Takuto is no longer a Player" as opposed to if he wasn't -- makes him nervous. Promises of life following the Game makes him just as nervous. As it stands, Takuto is determined to win the Game, but he fears letting people down due to the uncertainty surrounding the upcoming Week and the unknown changes he might undergo for it. * Takuto is biromantic and prefers boys. It takes him a long time to warm up to others romantically, however, and he is not interested in romance at the moment. * He can, and will, flirt with boys, but he cannot handle being flirted back with. Takuto will most likely draw a blank if so. * His favorite type of people are those who are in possession of zero braincells, and are kind and earnest to a fault. Bonus points if they're passionate and protective people. However, people who are capable of being organized and reliable catch his eye as well, if only by a respectable and platonic standpoint. * He fidgets with his earrings, or any silver accessories thereof, when he’s deep in thought or nervous. He also readjusts the hairpins in his hair and cleans his nails mid-conversation. * Without his accessories, Takuto resorts to tapping and rubbing his chin and lips as a nervous habit. * Takuto gets peoples’ names mixed up, especially if they look similar in person or sound similar in name. He calls people by their most notable traits should he need to address someone but “cannot remember their name,” especially if he’s in a tumultuous situation like a battle. *^ As it turns out, Takuto knew everyone's names just fine. He used nicknames for others in order to establish a closer relationship with others. * He hardly answers text messages and usually lets calls go to voicemail. If he ever does acknowledge a text message or voicemail, he goes out of his way to meet the person in question to give his answer, regardless of where he or the other person may be. * ^ The flip-phone he used during his time in Shibuya's Game is a burner phone. After Week 16, any contact with Takuto resulted in error messages. * Takuto possesses the ability to free-hand draw maps. He's skilled in cartography and holds quite a bit of knowledge regarding the geographic and historic state of Tokyo. These are said to supplement Takuto's dream job as a journalist when he was alive. * ^ These skills are essential as the Black Rose, as certain wards possess multiple Underground districts (ie: the Shibuya ward contains both Shibuya’s UG and Harajuku’s UG). As a Player, he chalks this skill up to his interests as a journalist, as he’s “deeply interested” in Tokyo’s geography and history. However, his drawing skills for other subjects, as well as his handwriting, are absolutely atrocious. * Takuto has a good sense of housekeeping and is capable of cooking, sewing, knitting, crocheting, and plumbing. He is capable of creating makeshift tools in order to save money and perform tasks while shorthanded. He’s also highly organized and cleanly; being around disorganized spaces makes him uncomfortable. Takuto's been compared to a housewife on more than one occasion -- a point that Takuto does not deny. * With his cooking skills, Takuto is capable of cooking a wide variety of homey meals. When he's nervous or excited, however, he has a tendency to cook up a surplus of food. * He hums songs to himself often, and occasionally sing-songs his words when he’s in a good mood. This extends to battling, where he moves around the battlefield and attacks his opponents to the beat of whatever song he’s thinking of. Unfortunately, his singing skills leave much to be desired. * Takuto loves ALL NOISE EQUALLY. Even the Taboo kind. His favorite types are frog, jelly and cat ones. * ^ Unable to summon regular Noise himself, Takuto used to summon Taboo Noise that would stay still enough to keep him company. Due to their nature, he is unable to form bonds with them. History Pre-Game Takuto grew up alone. His parents were never home, so he had to learn how to take care of himself at a young age. He never got to get to know his parents well for as long as he would live. He liked school, as it was the best place to find people who liked him and who could care for him. He quickly learned how to appeal to others’ better nature without raising too much concern from the adults. As a whole, his life was lonely. Takuto was bitter over his upbringing and lifestyle. He came to hate humanity, finding it irredeemable; he pursued journalism in order to feed his hatred. He made leaps and bounds within his language and historical studies to fill in the part, but… y’know…. Life happens. Kawasaki's Game Takuto’s lack of faith in humanity was his entry fee for his game in Kawasaki. Takuto became a Reaper by the time his Game came to an end. Kawasaki’s nature as a district was very distressing for Takuto and planted the seeds that would help him conceptualize the Black Rose. He served in Kawasaki for a while. Takuto observed the game that Tohru partook in, and was baffled by the player’s progress. After conversing with the strange Player, Takuto realized that he did not have to stay in Kawasaki. After the week ended, Takuto infiltrated Kawasaki’s God’s Pad, took his paperwork, forged his district transfer application, and became a district hopper. District Hopping As Takuto traveled from district to district, he was made aware of how different and how corrupt so many Tokyo districts were. His trust and faith in the UG was further trampled by the evils he saw within every corner of the UG. His wariness returned quickly, along with outrage towards the UGs. When the Reaper’s tolerance wore thinnest, Takuto became acquainted with an angel, and subsequently was introduced to Taboo Noise. He was quick to learn about these Noise and how to create and use them. Armed with this newfound knowledge, he applied the art to his own machinations as a means to oppose those who defied his morals. Paired with an extremely powerful entity who watched out for him in his endeavors, the Black Rose was born and soon ravaged the UGs… His first attempts at utilizing Taboo Noise in order to take down corrupt and powerful Reapers resulted in catastrophes, nearly wiping out the districts he targeted. During one of these earlier heists in 2014, Takuto ran into Tohru -- now a detective for the UG -- and witnessed just how much Tohru had changed: before Tohru tried to collect the black rose he planted, Takuto witnessed him using his Reaper powers on someone. Despite being shocked and disappointed in Tohru’s development, he was quick to prevent Tohru from coming into contact with his schemes and becoming a Taboo Noise, keeping Tohru and the district safe for the time being. While Takuto failed to finish his heist in that particular district, his endeavors thereafter have only met success; and, subsequently, his impulse to keep Tohru out of harm’s way dwindled into nothingness as the detective began to pursue him. As the years passed, Takuto’s notoriety as the Black Rose took traction across the Tokyo districts. Tohru, meanwhile, had been employed by Shinjuku's Composer to track the Black Rose down. Much to the Reaper’s chagrin, the detective has been gradually getting progressively closer to getting him for good, and even came close to catching the Black Rose in 2017. He started to plan for ways that he could stop Tohru once and for all... but when Tohru settled into Shibuya, Takuto feared the worst. Pre-Week 16 To better gauge Tohru's activity and to further research Shibuya's state after its two-year hiatus between Games, Takuto and his angelic compatriot arranged it so that he would be a Player for Shibuya's next Game. Takuto appeared in Shibuya July 16th, 2019. He quickly found a place of stay within Kafu's music cafe. Takuto has taken up life in the cafe quickly and set up a routine where he would explore Shibuya and create maps of the district during the morning, then return to the cafe and work as a handyman-slash-housewife for the rest of the day. His outings and his life within the cafe introduced him to most of the UG residents of the time. By July 23rd, 2019, Takuto felt that Shibuya's Game housed many kind people, and that its Game was especially potent when it came to clashing Imaginations and brimming potential. Takuto felt protective of the people in the district, whether they were Players, Reapers or RGers, and felt anxious about what his upcoming Week would bring. Regardless of his mission, Takuto found great happiness in Shibuya -- Shibuya was, sincerely, one of the happiest experiences he's had in his life. As he was a Reaper disguised as a Player, Takuto intended to go through the week and get "erased" before the revival ceremony took place; in essence, he would have phased out before erasure and nullified his contract into Playerdom, and would have returned to his lifestyle as the Black Rose shortly afterward. When it was revealed that Tohru was the Game Master, Takuto's shock and anger urged him to take action. He would not allow for Tohru to hurt Shibuya. Week 16 Week 16 took place August 12 - August 18th, 2019. Day 0 was August 11th. Takuto's starting pinset was #031 Love Me Tether, #230 Tin Pin Fire, #526 Little Soldier and #537 The Vision. Day 0 Followed along Murakumo's Day 0 Mission. Met new faces. Made a bad drawing of a dragon for Tsumugi. Got into a fight with a dummy and a few ant drones. Nearly got killed by Murakumo alongside Rayn and got pissed?? Good times! Day 1 Made an accidental pact with Tobio. Takuto has not stopped screaming. He also found out that Tohru was GM and was absolutely horrified. Takuto has not stopped screaming. Takuto confused many with his circle of stupidity's name cycle of Tohru > Taro > Tobio at the end of the day. Otherwise, it was a chill day!'' '' Day 2 Rayn went straight for his jugular with his "the cruel win and friendship sucks" spiel. Spent the hours leading up to the mission at TMH's shooting range and hitting it off with Kazuki in Cotton Candy Ca-fey. Melodie la Roux is definitely his home??? The mission was calm and he even got to fight with his partner for the first time. They're now bros for life?? Overall a calm day! How lucky! Day 3 WEREWOLF. Tohru had a bad dream about the monstrous case he was pursuing, and after the mission, he talks about the Black Rose. Takuto has a Time. Day 4 No Mission??? The boy spends a day in an UG-made onsen and has deep talks with a few other Players. Takuto gets his ass kicked by frogs, then a dragon, and then by Taboo Tohru. Everything is fine!!! Day 5 ENTRY FEES TAKEN. Takuto slowly slides into calm, confident and unfeeling asshole territory /o/ !! Takuto still holds good feelings about everyone, but just doesn't feel alarmed when they get into trouble, ashdfjshdfj -- Takuto gently cranks up the spiciness levels re: Kafu and loved it? Tobio had a less than ideal time with Hazure involving a french invasion, and Takuto kissed him to assure him that not all kisses were bad. Day 6 Realized something was up with him??? Hurt Charles' feelings and felt bad. Found Charles later and patched him up while apologizing, and tried to find help just as a pair of Taboo Drakes descended upon them. He left Charles in Tatsuya's care as he, Tobio, Chihiro and Kazumi took care of one Drake. Takuto and Tobio later had a heartfelt conversation... only to get curbstomped by another Drake. The two are closer than ever before now! Day 7 Takuto, resolved to kill Tohru, goes ham during the GM fight. He realizes that not only did no one want to kill Tohru but also suspected him of being the Black Rose, he revealed himself and tried to finish Tohru off himself. However, the Players and Tohru's frantic attempt to dissuade him from fighting worked, and Takuto chose to stand down. Takuto dispelled the Taboo Noise's presence in Shibuya and turned Tohru back to normal; however, he vowed to kill Tohru the next time he saw him and left. No sooner did the fight end were entry fees returned. Swamped with guilt and horror, Takuto returned the items Kafu gave him and destroyed his burner phone, and fled Shibuya. He does not plan to return to Shibuya any time soon. Post Week 16 After the horrific failure his heist in Shibuya turned out to be, Takuto became a man on the run. Beyond this, new regarding the Black Rose have gone to a standstill. There is no telling what Takuto's next move will be... if there will ever be one. Relationships Google Sheets Relationship Chart Don't look at me-- ahfsdjkfhsdf THE REST OF THIS IS IN NEED OF UPDATES,,,, SOBS A L OT Tohru (Tobio) Kamiya-kun A detective that’s been on Takuto’s tail for a few years now. While Tohru did not recognize Takuto for a long time, Takuto absolutely recognized Tohru; Tohru was a Player during the last Kawasaki Game Takuto had been a Reaper in. Tohru baffled Takuto with his unorthodox method of approaching Reapers and the Game; however, if it weren’t for him approaching the Player and having a conversation with him, Takuto would have never considered district hopping. Tohru had even provided Takuto the opening he needed to infiltrate Kawasaki’s God’s Pad in order to claim his paperwork and transfer out of the district. That impression of a Player inspiring and even helping Reapers to change the course of their lives stuck with Takuto, and he held Tohru in a good light for a while. However, after running into Tohru within an unknown district as the Black Rose many years later, Takuto had been shocked and disappointed by how much Tohru had changed. The years that followed, Takuto came to learn more about Tohru's atrocities and developed a searing hatred towards him. As he disguised himself as a Player, Takuto was introduced to a different side of Tohru. Tohru's friendliness and charm were quickly dismissed by Takuto, as Tohru's tendency to overwork, skip meals and pass out for long periods of time were made apparent. Tohru's self-destructive behavior alarms and pisses Takuto off to the extent that he'd rather not be friends with this guy. However, to the detective's earnest apology, Takuto has decided to stay on cordial terms with him and give him a chance. One of the few things preventing him from outright distancing himself from Tohru was this earnestness, and his adorable pet Noise that Tohru clearly takes well care of, Taro. For a small moment, it seemed as if Takuto and Tohru got along. As Day 5 and onward brought about chaos in Shibuya, Takuto vocalized how Tohru was not a good person. During the Game Master fight, he fought Tohru with conviction. After failing to kill him, however, he stated that he would do it right next time. With Takuto's entry fee returned, he fears his next encounter with Tohru. Tobio (Taro) Tobio accidentally pacted with Takuto after Takuto found him and explained the Game. Takuto needed some getting used to when it came to Tobio's energy and social unawareness, and the two have had their fair share of shenanigans involving hilarious sleep situations and (mis)communications at the start. As he came to learn more about Tobio, Takuto finds him to be endearing and uplifting. He wants to be a good partner to Tobio -- so much so that, post-entry fee, Takuto hesitated to act upon his new morals. He feels undeserving of Tobio's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Kafu (Boss, "☕ Melody Man ☕") Kafu is the owner of a music cafe that Takuto took residence in for pre-Week 16. Kafu's polite yet distant attitude belies a genuine kindness that Takuto's taken notice of; for all that Kafu does to put distance between himself and Takuto, Takuto feels that a good person lies within the man. On his part, Takuto makes it a point to repay Kafu's hospitality through chores, housekeeping, and any reminders he could muster upon his gratitude towards Kafu's help. He's all but accepted his pre-Week designated title as Kafu's housewife. Despite not knowing Kafu for long, Takuto worries over the man's peace of mind in regards to Shibuya's Game, and believes that he should do what he can in order to ease the man's fears. The two have had some harrowing conversations in regards to the Game and their stances around each other, prompting Takuto to constantly re-evaluate his thoughts on Shibuya's Game and Kafu himself. At the moment, Takuto feels that he needs to approach Shibuya's Game with caution and protect people like Kafu to the letter; however, he is also adamant in taking responsibility for his development within the Game, and wants Kafu specifically to harbor no ill will towards Shibuya for whatever may happen next. While he called Kafu "Coffee" frequently upon meeting him, Takuto has since resorted to calling him "Boss" as a nickname and as an acceptable means of avoiding his real name. He feels undeserving of Kafu's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Kagami (Kagamin, "�� Kagamine But W/ Knives ��") Kagami introduced Takuto to the Underground. Highly intelligent and somewhat mysterious, Kagami is a person that Takuto feels drawn to. He feels great respect for Kagami and enjoys her presence. Her willingness to part both wisdom and perks for Takuto has humbled him greatly, and he feels indebted to her; and in many aspects that Takuto hasn't the heart to confess, he feels similarly to Kagami in regards to his identity... Before the start of Week 16, Kagami gifted Takuto a domesticated frog Noise that looked like a blue poison dart frog. Takuto's gratitude for this gesture is immense and makes him feel further indebted to her -- a feeling that borders guilt for how much this means to him, and for how little he feels he can do to repay her. The Noise in question, Ham-chan, now serves both as a reminder of his friendship with Kagami and of Takuto's resolve to do his best during the Game. For a long time, Takuto had tried and failed to get Kagami's name right; after a while, however, he settled on calling her "Kagamin" -- the closest he's ever gotten to getting her name right. Takuto is especially pleased by this, and he looks forward to getting to know Kagami better. He feels undeserving of Kagami's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Taro (Tohru-san) Tohru's pet Noise, who is a fox. Takuto only wants the best for the little guy. ;; Charles (Charlie, Nemu, "♕ Shadow Prince ♕") Initially wary of Charles due to a misunderstood encounter between Charles and Arita, Takuto quickly discovered that Charles was not the person Arita made him out to be. Finding the Reaper charming and interesting, Takuto told Charles that they should hang out. While he does not harbor romantic feelings for Charles, he's done embarrassing things -- namely, accidentally french dipping Charles when he tripped, and calling him "Chris" very soon after meeting him -- that warrants a lot of blushing and stuttering around him. At the end of the day, Takuto wants to be a good friend to Charles and wants to learn more about him. He trusts Charles with his honest feelings about the Game and himself... even if Charles' steady progression from a timid friend to a confident heartbreaker has been sending Takuto for a loop. Charles brings out a fondness in Takuto that he treasures. Charles gave Takuto the okay to call him "Charlie," making said nickname Takuto's main go-to for regarding Charles. He gave Charles' rabbit disguise the name "Nemu" after seeing how sleepy Charles was in said form upon introduction. He feels undeserving of Charle's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Usa (Usagi) Usa was the first person Takuto met in Shibuya when they tackled him out of seemingly nowhere. Takuto thinks they're kind of funny and endearing, but is vastly more interested in their note-taking skills and their life as a Reaper within the Underground. Arita (???) Arita is a fellow Player. She seems pretty introverted, so Takuto makes it a point to be calmer around her. With the misunderstanding that she and Charles had, Takuto wondered how Arita perceives others, and was disheartened to learn that she found people bothersome. While he agrees with most of Arita's points of caution, Takuto tries to provide a more optimistic outlook to things in order to provide a more hopeful outlook to things. Despite the disparity between his and Arita's personalities, Takuto strives to get along with her and protect her. He feels undeserving of Arita's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Masato (Masaru, "Hot Hairdresser Guy (•̀ᴗ•́)و") A person in the Underground who Takuto mistook for Charles. With that cleared and with the antics that followed, Takuto felt greatly amused and charmed by Masato's sense of humor. He's excited by the prospect of getting to know Masato better. He feels undeserving of Masato's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Jean (John) The Composer of Shibuya during Takuto's Game in Shibuya. Takuto heard quite a lot about Jean prior to meeting him; after doing so and following a talk he's had with Kafu, Takuto feels that he has more concerns about the Composer than he has reassurances. A man who was a veritable workaholic and was equally preoccupied with both a family and an entire District seems to leave Takuto in a confused state. Takuto wants to believe in the good of the district and that of the man in charge of it, so for the moment, he has faith in Jean and his people. Takuto also tried, and spectacularly failed, in asking Jean out. Get wrecked dude. Masque (Macas) A fellow Player, whom Takuto feels intrigued by. The more he gets to observe them and their actions, the more inclined he feels to protect them. Otherwise; Masque calls him Taquito, Takuto calls them Macas, and everything works out! He feels undeserving of Masque's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Grizzcat (???) A cat named Grizz. Takuto absolutely loves cats, and thus unconditionally adores Grizz -- however, his continued inability to get the cat's name right often chases Grizz away, much to Takuto's dismay. Chris (Christ) Please find Takuto a church, he's found a boy so pretty he believes in God now? Anyway-- he seems pretty chill. Tatsuya (Tetsuo, "Hot Shopkeeping Friend (•̀ᴗ•́)و") A person who knows about the Game. Takuto does not know that Tatsuya is a Reaper. His chipper attitude is infectious, and he feels at ease around the other's positivity; overall, he's very charming to Takuto. Takuto has it so that he and Tatsuya exchange information about Shibuya's Game with each other, and wants to find the answers both he and Tatsuya have on that matter. He feels undeserving of Tatsuya's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. Emery (???) A Reaper that Takuto met in Kafu's music cafe. Same hair! MLM and WLW solidarity! Who could ask for more?? Chihiro (Chicchan) Cute girl! He feels undeserving of Chihiro's friendship, especially so after Week 16 ended. GOD THERE ARE A FEW MORE PEOPLE AND UPDATES I NEED TO DO I AM SO S O RRY Kawasaki Partner Takuto’s partner during his game in Kawasaki many years ago. His partner unpacted with Takuto at the last second, forcing Takuto into Reaperdom. Even after all of these years, Takuto harbors bitter feelings towards his partner. Tobio would be considered his true partner, but... after Week 16's ending, he feels ashamed for thinking that. Angelic Partner A friend from a higher place. They gave Takuto the ability to create Taboo Noise and to disguise himself as a Player. While they maintain a cold and distant relationship with Takuto, he actively works with them in order to carry out his ways as the Black Rose. His loyalty towards them is steadfast, to the point that he would invite death and torture before he uncovered their identity. Trivia *By an Out of Character standpoint, Takuto was the "Game Master" for Week 16, as he was steps ahead of Tohru and the PCs the entire week and orchestrated the events that took place. By an In Character standpoint, Takuto's focus on Tohru's demise trumped any notion that he had as much sway over Shibuya as he did. *Takuto's appearance was a result of a randomized picrew arrangement, with a few adjustments made in order to make his design harmonious. *Takuto's voice headcanon is Jack Black. *His Noise form has blade-like extensions protruding from his fins as a nod to Masamune, a legendary blade which cuts down injustice and would never harm the innocent. *Takuto’s initial Reaper power was not Taboo Noise creation. Whatever it was, it was wholly replaced by this deadlier ability. Due to Takuto’s affinity for roses, his inclination towards the ocean and sealife, and his Noise form being a leafy seadragon, it is possible that his previous Reaper power had to do with the natural element. *Takuto was created to counter Tohru, and thus was inspired after several rivals that Tohru’s character reflected. These include: Hajime Hinata, Kokichi Ouma, Onada Sakamichi, Takuto Ashikiba, Shoyo Hinata, Persona 4's protagonist, Persona 5's protagonist, The Phantom (Ace Attorney), and Megumi Kitaniji. Later additions include Asra (The Arcana Game). *�� �� �� Battling info * Takuto’s psyche is dual blades. By possessing two of one item, preferably something that can be held like two weapons, Takuto can fight all-out with two weapons of varying length. * As a Player, this variety is extensive; as a Reaper, he typically relies upon twin shortswords, as provided by the criss-crossed hairpins in his hair. These objects revert to their original forms after a battle. * For the start of Week 16, Takuto used the two pairs of rings on his hands to manifest twin chakrams. As this style is very different from his typical use of twin blades, Takuto would be further separating himself from the Black Rose in Tohru's perspective. When he hit adrenaline, he would tear two pages out of his notebook and turn them into twin bladed fans. By the GM fight, he would resort to his hairpins once more. Reaper power * Takuto’s Reaper power is Taboo Noise Creation. * Takuto is able to create taboo Noise, as well as imprinting taboo sigils upon any entity possessing a soul, effectively overwriting the entity’s code and turning them into a taboo Noise as well. * Takuto is also able to craft means by which taboo sigils could be administered and imprinted; this typically takes the form of a black rose, which imprints a single individual with taboo sigils upon blooming. They may also take the form of calling cards and other objects, though these take much more time and concentration to create; as such, Takuto uses black roses for his devices. Any object that he creates through these means could be manipulated into Taboo Noise in the event that he needs to defend himself. Noise form * Takuto's Noise Form, Phychordurus Eques, is a speedy fighter with little HP and 0 DEF, His attacks are similar to those when he was a Player. Yes, you can ride him; yes, he'd let you. * Phychodurus Eques was designed by ViridiGee on Twitter! Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Browse Category:Players Category:Week 16